1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transparent display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a transparent display device capable of adjusting transparency and a transparency adjustment method of the transparent display device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, the performance requirements of the market for liquid crystal displays (LCD) include high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, high color vividness, high color saturation, quick response, wide-viewing angle, and so forth.
The LCDs can normally be categorized into a transmissive LCD, a reflective LCD, and a transflective LCD. Since the application of displays is rather extensive, transparent displays have been gradually developed. The transparent display has a sufficient transparency rate, which enables a person to look through the display panel and observe the background behind the panel. Besides, the transparent display has a wide range of use in a variety of areas, e.g., the transparent display may be applied to windows of buildings or cars or may be used in showcase events. Since the transparent display not only can perform the inherent transparent display function but also may serve as an information display in the future, the transparent display has attracted great attention of the market.
On account of the properties of transparency, the transparent display may be utilized in different manner in comparison with the conventional non-transparent display. However, the transparency properties may lead to certain issues. For instance, the background behind the transparent display may impair the quality of images displayed on the transparent display. Moreover, the overly intense ambient light or the complicated background color or lines may confuse a viewer who watches an image on the transparent display. Thereby, the display quality of the transparent display is significantly reduced.